This invention relates to a tape dispenser for dispensing tape from a reel of tape. The invention is particularly, but not exclusively, concerned with a tape dispenser for dispensing tape onto a surface closely adjacent to a salient standing above the surface. For example, to dispense masking tape onto part of a window which is closely adjacent to a frame of the window to prevent accidental marking of the window during painting of the frame.